unexpected love - jean x armin
by yoerenarmin
Summary: so annie, the female titan, had already been caught. jean who has a great feeling of love with mikasa give up. now his on his way to get armin's love. how would it be? can armin give his love? or not? so enjoy


jean x armin UNEXPECTED LOVE

After hange put annie underground all of the survey corps, expecially eren go to the HQ. but eren and mikasa also with armin and jean go to room where eren is take care.

"eren haven't waking up yet, so armin and jean you can go eat first, but armin, can you give us some food, maybe you can eat here too." Said mikasa "sure, i'll go" said armin.

After armin goes…

"dude.. I think I give up with mikasa" said jean "what really?" shout sasha, connie, christa and ymir "hmm.. uhh.. I have an idea, why don't you be with armin?" ask sasha, "what?! You think I'm a gay or something?" ask jean "but.." said sasha "yes, I know he had silky hair, small to big nose, petite built and soft skin.." "eh? Why are you looking at me like that?" ask jean "hah…? Y-you.. ever t-touch h-him?" ymir ask. Everyone are so shocked. "no way.. I look at him and know everything actually.." explained jean "… dude … really? Just go with him or something… heh? Faster, start tomorrow" said connie "tomorrow we didn't kill titans?" ask jean "maybe not, but just try, by the way, we will wait until eren is okay" said christa "yeah..i'll try. But don't call me a gay!" said jean with "my faith of humanity" face. "fine" said everybody.

Later night..

"armin hey, lets go to the dorm, mikasa and eren will be there.." said jean "yes," "mikasa, I'll go first, take care of eren.." said armin "yes.. I will, " said mikasa.

===== at the dorm =====

"hah! I keep forgetting this bed since we battled that titan" said connie "hey.. stop saying that.. it makes me wanna puke hearing 'titan'" said jean "I can't believed that annie actually in a crystal" said bertholdt "believe it, you really like her to dead right?" ask reiner "…"

"I'm so tired.. my head is still sick too, I'm going to sleep faster than you guys maybe " said armin "okay goodnight" said everyone

Tomorrow morning

"eren! You waked up! Finally!" said mikasa "w-where the heck am i?" ask eren "you're in the treatment room" explained armin " that goddamn female titan, where is she, did she died or something?" ask eren so panic "uh.. no, but yes, annie is inside crystal now she's trap" answer armin "oh..i see" "and, where is petra-san, gunther-san, erd-san and also oruo san?" ask eren again "they all died when the female titan arc" said levi suddenly come "ri-rivaille heichouu!" shout eren "don't shout" said levi "I know its really sad, but.. I always keep remembering their faces." Eren suddenly cried. "h-hey armin" whisper somebody "what the.. oh hey jean, whatup?" said armin "uh, eren, mikasa, can I, go out first?" ask armin "why armin? No need explain,its okay, just go, come back sooner and tell me again about the outside world" said eren "yes, eren" said armin.

"yes, jean?" ask armin "i-i-i.. I wanna… " said jean "jean, could you company me go to the cafeteria or something?" ask armin "ofcourse…" said jean "_geez armin, you made me remember of marco, you shota version of marco but blonde and long hair.._" jean at heart. "jean.. I kinda missed marco" said armin softly "yeah me too" comment jean shortly "we arrived" said jean "so wha d'you wanna eat?" ask jean "bread only. Food supply are gonna goin' down this times, so eat little" said armin "oh.. doesn't it made you lack of energy? Eating little?" ask jean "since when do you 'actually' cared about me?" asked armin, seriously "what about mikasa?" ask armin continue "no, I give up for her" answer jean "oh.. I see.." said armin. "why its so ack…" said armin "hey guys! What the heck are you two do—" said sasha "oh jean..hahaha i know.. its.." said sasha "stop it potato woman, you don't say about it" said jean "whats wrong jean?" ask armin "just leave us alone, now go your potato kingdom needs you" said jean "okay, have your 'time' haha" said sasha "that goddamn girl" said jean

"armin, say to me about the outside world please" said eren "so.. there is so many..*he reads the book*" said armin "jean" said levi "r-rivaille heichouu!" he salute "nice, now, where have you been with armin?" ask levi "i-I'm going to the cafeteria." Answer jean "oh I see, armin ask you to accompany" ask levi "y-yes, heichou." Said jean. Later on.. "hey eren, I heard you waked up, and so.. long time no see buddy" said connie "yes, eren.. I've missed you heheh" laugh sasha "e-eren kun be good" said christa shortly "eren," said ymir "oh, ymir.. hi everybody" said eren. "armin, thank you for reading the book, you can go up to you, my leg still hurt actually" said eren "uh.. yes eren, I will comeback as soon as possible" said armin "okay" said mikasa.

"armin!" shout jean "eh jean? I think you wanna be with mi-" said armin "haha no need, I want to have more time with yo-" said jean "with me? Hahah okay, lets go to the market. Use this hoodie. It will protect us by the citizens" said armin "why you can know I'm here?" ask jean "I don't care just use it" said armin "yes, fine.." said jean

At the market, not to far from the HQ…

Someone touch armin, "sir, excuse me? Really?" ask armin "you are from the scouting legion" said the man "hah? , but really, why must you touch me ? am I a girl ?" ask armin "you better apologize" said jean "so this is your boy ? oh geez" said the man "I am a boy," said armin "okay I'm sorry, I tough you are a girl, not from scouting legion" said the man "fine" said armin.

"that man was terrible. Good thing I brought my gun" said jean "since when you cared about a boy touching a boy huh?" ask armin "gee, whats wrong ? that man touch you, and thinks you a girl.. I'm supposed to ask him for a sorry" said jean "ohh.. okay.." said armin. "wah.. our supplies for eren all of it are completed" said armin "really that's fast, okay.. lets go now its almost 16.00 pm " said jean "yes, and I haven't take a bath" said armin "time to go" continue him.

"the bath house, I kinda miss this place, and I smelled like titan .." said connie "you haven't take a bath yesterday?" ask bertholdt "that's why you smell stinky last night" said reiner "gee connie.." said jean "hahaha.. this room is occupied, " said armin "but what about eren?" ask jean "nah~ his okay, he smelled okay and nice, he don't need a bath" said armin "OHH.." shout all of them. They take a bath.

Outside, where armin is seating.. "hic hic.. hic.. *le crying* " "I miss shiganshina.. I miss-" "everything.." said armin "armin arlert," somebody was calling him "jean kirchstein! H-here s-sit" said armin wiping his tears "so armin, how if there is a boy who LOVES you?" ask jean "heh? Gay? Gee.. I dunno about it.. but I think its okay" said armin "but… how come really? I have no idea, so the answer is I don't know" continue armin "ahh~ I see then" said jean "haha.. sorry for questioning you with a weird question really.." said jean "its 18.00 pm already.. I played here for 1 hour.." said armin "hoamm" suddenly armin slept at jean's tight "armin!" jean blushed and panic, panic for sasha to know. "I see what you did there jean haha" said connie "so you've seduce him?"ask ymir "no I am not, but shh.. this pretty boy is sleeping, I need to carry him" said jean "ack he is heavy too actually" said jean again "psst, its 'pretty boy'" said ymir "hahaha" laugh they 4.

"y-you 2, what the heck are you doing in the dorm?" shout bertholdt "he-he fell asleep just now so I manage to put him here" said jean "haha.. I know your little secret you know" said bertholdt "the heck!" said jean "I'll ship you with armin, relax, you two, do 'something' if you want to, I'll leave" suddenly ymir come "ymir! I will not do such a 'thing' to him" shout jean "eh ymir.." said bertholdt "shut up bertl, now let they do 'something' together, coz its 19.00 pm" said ymir "just go away, I will leave the dorm soon" said jean "haha fine then. Remember 'the thing'" said ymir "arggghh" shout jean "j-jean ..whats wrong.. wh-where am i?" ask armin "i-i..ah.." "he did 'things' to you" said ymir then bursed laugh. "dood!" shout jean "I know that's not real. Even sometimes 'ymir-sama' knows everything tho" said armin. "what time is it? Where s the other? Jean" ask armin "they all outside" answer jean. "_he.. carried me here.. to the dorm.. is it okay?_" said armin at heart "thank you, jean." Said armin "you're welcome?" ask jean . they gone out. "jean..sorry for sleeping at you just now.. hahaha I'm over-reacting god.." said armin "yes, no its fine, hahaha" laugh jean . "it's the HQ at night.. welcome back trainees" said armin. He can't hold his tears looking to the wall.

"armin, don't cry" said jean "oh sorry, haha..eh..ha.." armin said "hey how long have we been here?" ask jean "I dunno, lets visit eren" said armin "yeah lets go" said jean.

"eren" said armin "armin, hi.." said mikasa and eren "eren are you feeling alright?" ask armin "yes, but.." said eren "his ribs still need to regenerate I think, so, his not alright" said mikasa "ahh~ I see. Eren, lets talk about something okay" said armin "y-yes" shout eren.

Jean go out

"y-ymir" said jean "oh, jean, wanna talk about armin?" ask ymir "yes, but, where is christa?" ask jean "she fell asleep so quick. Now lets talk about it" said ymir "ymir.. how could I even confess to him, now I get to fall in love with him" said jean "uh..and he said that he don't know how he react if a boy loves him" said jean "ah.. I see…" said ymir "he will like you, later… " said ymir "so wait" she continued "hah? How simple.." said jean "I'll follow, and bring me to the boys dorm" said ymir "y-yes" said jean

"its armin's bed right?, and did he sleep with you huh?" ask ymir "yes" said jean "now, trust me, don't sleep till 00.00 pm."said ymir "okay.. bye, its late I'm freaking tired" said ymir "I will go to eren's dorm first" said jean "yes, lets go"

"armin, lets go sleep. Its only two of us left," said jean "eren.. can i.." said armin "zzzz.." "eh eren had sleep , mikasa, I'll go okay" said armin "bye.. see you tomorrow at cantin" said mikasa "yeah, bye" said armin.

WHEN ARMIN FALLS A SLEEP

"dug!" "a-armin, h-hug me..hah?" said jean. "I'm cold.. no no, my 3DMG" armin talked while sleep "I will hug him" said jean, he hug armin and blushed. His face is redder than a tomato – tomorrow morning –

"hoaaamm.. je-jean!" armin shout, "a-aa-ahh!" he blushed so hard "uh.. wh-what happened.." said jean . armin just stared at jean "well, well, well.." said ymir, suddenly come "YMIR-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shout jean "you hugged armin, and I saw it" ymir said. Armin is still paralyzed . "last night you said you are cold so, I manage to hug you" said jean "_what.. he hugged me? But how come.. I am not a gay neither him.. what happened..hic hic hics_" armin doubt. "I am so sorry armin.." said jean "its fine.. its 'really' not on purpose right? Haha" laugh armin "umm yeah ha..ha" jean lied.

LATER AT CAFETARIA

"where's mikasa? She said 'see you at cantin'" ask armin "maybe eren still can't walk" answer sasha "yes, that could be" said connie too "I wish eren will be able to walk soon" said christa "uh-huh" armin nodded. "and ymir-san, why do you go to the boys dorm just now?" ask armin "bertholdt and reiner says that 'since you look like a boy, so okay, just go in'" answer ymir. "and uh.. jean, why do you hug me last night? Its so embarrassing" said armin "I uh.. I dunno" answer jean "…okay…" said armin "so…" continue armin "lets eat?" said jean "yes.."

To be continued …


End file.
